Love Tree
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: AU/AT Naruto picks up a book in the library, he thought it belongs to the school property but when he asks the librarian, the book isn't registered in the library. So, he decided to read it, in which the book contains a love story. SasoDei SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**This story eventually contains Yaoi, and by now you should know what Yaoi is, right? Anyways... Here is it!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, an average high school student was wandering around on the school library. This blonde boy just wanted to find himself something to do when he suddenly saw a book that he was about to step on. He picked the book up and realized that it was very old.

_**The Legend of the Love Tree**_

'What a very strange book name.' Naruto thought.

Naruto sat on the library chairs and flipped through the book's pages. The paper in the book is very old also. 'What the hell?' The blonde flipped it to the first page, the title is there but the author's name wasn't there. 'This is rather interesting...' He flipped to the next page, in there the story starts.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Once upon a time, there lived a very handsome prince. Sasori Akasuna was his name. In such a great day, he was riding his horse and finally arrived at the place that he has sworn to never go back to. The red headed prince saw someone in a black hood trying to get a fruit from which he calls the _Forbidden_ tree."Hey, stop! Just what do you think you are doing?!" He called out. The person just grabbed the fruit and ran away.

Sasori followed the person.

When they were about in the same distance, he grabbed the black hood and threw it. The person was a blonde. He pulled his horse in front of the blonde, blocking the blonde's way. "The fruit doesn't taste good and it is forbidden to eat." He explained. The blue eyed blonde bit the fruit. "It's not bad at all,un. In fact, it is sweet,un. Don't be so selfish because nobody can own trees,un." Sasori lost patience and grabbed the fruit from the blonde. He bit it, "Mmm, _it never tasted like this before_."

"I told you,un." The prince glared at the blonde. With this, the blonde ran on the opposite direction, leaving the red head behind. "Waiit!" The prince called. Sasori followed the blonde, "Do you even know who I am?" He yelled. "No!" The blonde shouted back. 'She will never come back.' Sasori thought.

"Wait, young lady!" Sasori called out again. "I'm a guy,un!" There were big trees blocking the way that the prince couldn't catch up. He stopped his horse. 'It never tasted anything like that before after she left me.' Sasori thought.

He went back to this so called _Forbidden_ tree and sat under it. "What does that mean?" He asked himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**No more warnings on the next chapter, okay? This story contains Yaoi.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Sasori decided to go back to the village. On his ride to village, he saw a bunch of villagers falling in a line. The red head asked an old lady who was on the line, "What is this line for?" The old lady answered him, "Your majesty," the lady bowed, "we are falling in line for free rice from the king, your father."

"Thank you."

Sasori went to start of the line and happened to see a certain blonde carrying a sack of rice. "Helpless?" The blonde tried to look at him. "Mind your own business,un!" A guy from the blonde's back tapped his shoulder. "Deidara, don't you know how to respect prince Sasori?" The guy whispered. "Him? A prince?" The blonde laughed. "Your name is Deidara? What a dumb name!" Sasori chuckled.

Deidara stopped walking.

A bunch of girls crowded Sasori's path that he lost sigh of the blonde again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the blonde got home, he greeted his mother, "Mom, I'm home,un!" A blonde lady came from the kitchen. "Thank you, dear."

"It's no big deal,un." Deidara went over to the kitchen and settled the sack properly. "Thank you again." She smiled. Deidara was very tired and lay on the couch.

~knock~

The sound of knock by the door was heard. "I'll get it,un!" Deidara stood up and opened the door. "Is Mrs. Iwa around?" The guy asked.

"Why,un?"

"Delivery." The guy answered.

"Mom! Delivery,un!" Deidara called out.

The blonde went upstairs to his room and slept.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the next day, Sasori went back to the forest. He sat under the _Forbidden_ tree. When he looked around, he saw a blonde by the lake. The prince stood up and walked over the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?" The read head said in a bored tone. Deidara turned to him and accidentally blew water from his mouth. The blonde immediately grabbed his cloth and wiped Sasori's face. "You scared me,un." Sasori hurled Deidara's hand from his face.

"What are you doing here again?!" He yelled. Deidara turned his back from him, "It's none of your business,un." He grabbed his basket and walked away. "Don't you ever come back here, brat!" The prince shouted. "Like that will happen,un. And stop calling me a brat, I have a name,un." The blonde shouted back. "Huh? I didn't hear you!"

After the blonde left, Sasori grabbed a fruit from the tree and bit it. It tasted as sweet as before. The prince sat under the tree. "Strange... Very strange."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Another day, again?!" Naruto complained. "Shh!" The librarian scolded him. He tried to his his face on the book and just continued in reading.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next day, Prince Sasori went back to the forest. He saw the blonde again. He went near the blonde. When he was about to tap the blonde's shoulder, Deidara faced him. They fell on the grass and their lips got together.

The blonde immediately stood up and slapped Sasori on his cheek. "That was my first kiss,un!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Seriously?!" Naruto yelled at the book. "Shhh!" The librarian scolded him again. "Sorry."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Tears fell on Deidara's baby blue eyes. He ran away without hesitation, leaving his basket by the trees.

The prince stood up and cleaned his clothes. He walked over to a tree and saw a basket. The red head peeked inside, he saw different fruits. He looked under the basket and saw the address of the blonde. "He lives in Raspberry street?"

In the Iwa Residence,

Deidara opened their door. "Good afternoon, Dei. Where are th-" The blonde ran upstairs and slammed his door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~knock knock~

The blonde lady opened the door, revealing the red head. She bowed, "Your majesty, what can I get you?" The prince handed her the basket. "Deidara forgot it." After that, he left. 'Deidara?'

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She waved goodbye and closed the door. 'Deidara? You've been with the prince?' His mother thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

~knock knock~

The blonde lady knocked at Deidara's door. "Dei, you need to eat. You haven't eaten for 3 days!" She said after knocking and knocking every single second. The lady finally gave up; she left food in front of Deidara's room and left.

When he heard the footsteps left, Deidara silently went outside his room and grabbed his basket. He ghostly exited their house, without leaving any presence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Deidara was walking on the outskirts of town, he hears people whispering about something. He thought it was about him, so he became curious about it and asked two teens about his age. "Excuse me,un. But what are you two gossiping about,un?" They both turned to him, "You don't know yet?" The girl said. Deidara shook his head.

"In two days, there will be a royal ball at the palace." The boy answered. "Uhh, Yeah. What he said." The girl just laughed a bit. "Ohh, where's the palace,un? Sorry, I'm just new here." Deidara tried to smile. They pointed out the castle, from which is a little bit far from where they are right now.

"By the way, this is my friend,Mitsutaki. I am Kansa." They shake hands. "I'm Deidara,un."

"I really have to go now,un. See you around!" The blonde run off. "See you at the ball!" Kansa followed up as she wave goodbye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara was walking in the forest; he suddenly felt his stomach grumbling. "I have to find food,un." The blonde kept walking and saw this _forbidden_ tree again. He was about to pick a fruit but he heard someone coming. Deidara immediately hid behind the bushes.

"When will you ever come back? I thought you loved me but why did you-"Sasori was cut off when he heard something from the bushes. "Who's there?" He grab hold his sword from his side. The prince silently cut off the bushes with his sword, but only saw a rabbit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The blonde was running as fast as he can. "That was a close one,un."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The school bell rang, Recess is over. Naruto stood up, holding the book with his fingers on the last page he had been. The blonde walked over to the librarian's desk and said, "Can I borrow this book?" The librarian looked at the book. "That book doesn't belong to the library, you should know that. It doesn't have the school's logo on its back." Naruto smiled. "Thank you. I'm leaving now."

Naruto was walking by the halls and happened to cross sights with Uchiha Sasuke, his classmate in which he was very mad for a reason that he is the heartthrob of their school. "Care to walk together to class?" The brunette said in a "cool" way. Naruto didn't answer him and moved away from the other boy.

Sasuke noticed this and just continued walking. So as Naruto reached their classroom, he immediately sat on his chair and opened the book again.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

On the royal ball,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us all welcome, Prince Sasori Akasuna!" The grand duke announced as the audience clap their hands together.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Deidara, who was secretly hiding somewhere in the castle, saw the red head. "He is a prince,un!" The blonde maid a few steps backwards, not realizing that there was a vase behind him. He tripped and fell down with the vase creating a loud crashing sound.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

~CRASH~

The music stopped. The audience turned to the place where the noise came from. "What was that?" Some asked.

"Let me handle it, sir." One of the castle's high servants whispered to Sasori's ear.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Deidara picked up the vase's pieces slowly and quietly. "What do you think you're doing here?!" That was just too obvious. The blonde stood up, and turned around. "I'm sorry, dan- your majesty." He bowed and without any hesitations, he ran through the open window.

'Danna? Where did that come from? No one has ever called me that...' The prince thought. He followed the blonde and left his crown.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Everyone, go back to your seats." The teacher said. Naruto closed the book and hid it on his black leather bag. "This afternoon, we'll be going to the laboratory. Prepare your things, okay?" The teacher said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The students answered.

One student raised her hand. "Yes? What is it?" She stood up, "I thought we'll be going there this time, since its Chemistry right now."

"I have it move to be your last subject, since your Kakashi-sensei is absent." The girl sat back. The answer was just so satisfying.

"We'll be having a little game." She announced. "Her students gossiped about, but she shut them off."It's not really a game game. It's about this afternoon's activity. We will be using this," She showed them a box with a whole on its top. "Half of this class will have to pick who their lab partner will be for later. And I've chosen that half part of the class." The lady divided the class into half, some of them frowned and some just followed her with such faces.

"Okay, let's start with you!" She pointed at the girl at the first seat. The girl stood up and picked a piece of it. The young student peeked inside, "I'm so unlucky!" She whispered to herself as she hit her head on her desk.

"Next!" Their teacher announced.

After they all have their partners, Naruto was the last one to pick a piece. The blonde stood up, he had his hand on the box and searched the last piece of paper. When he got it, he looked inside, 'Uchiha Sasuke!? Why does it have to be him!?' He thought to himself.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha and sat back on his seat. "Okay, class. Be sure to prepare everything for this afternoon's activity. Goodbye." The teacher left the room.

'I just hate this torture!' Naruto cursed himself. 'Oh yeah, I have to read the book.' He thought. The blonde looked for the book, as soon as he found it in his bag; Naruto flipped the pages and started reading again.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Deidara stopped as he was panting, he looked up, "A maze,un?!" Big hedges were on his way, he heard foot steps and run inside the big maze.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara was cornered. Sasori stopped in front of the blonde, panting very hard. "I...have to talk to you." He said while panting after each word.

The blonde didn't know what to do, he hesitated at first but it's the only thing to do. 'I have to this!' He thought. Deidara saw the exit just behind the red head, he ran on his side swiftly, hitting the hedge's leaves and felt sudden pain as he ran to the exit.

'I lost him again.' The prince thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Deidara was walking in the outskirts of town, he felt the pain on his knee once again. Deidara bent over and knelt to the ground. The blonde touched where it hurts but he didn't expect to touch blood. He wiped it with his shirt, that just it. 'I'll be home soon, so I don't have to worry.' He just thought to himself.

Deidara looked at the dark, starry sky. People were having fun in the castle except for him. He stood up and started walking. It was really really dark, he can't see a thing. With this, he unconsciously walked in the streets.

While walking, he suddenly bumped into someone and fell on the ground. Intense pain, he had felt it. He touched his wound, it really hurts. The blonde touched it.

The guy he just bumped into knelt in front of him. He was wearing an orange mask. The guy removed Deidara's hands in the blonde's knees. "Wh-what are you doing,un?" The guy blew Deidara's open wound and covered it with his handkerchief. He helped Deidara stand up.

"Sempai? Are you okay now?"

Deidara looked at the masked guy. "Thank you,un! I'm Deidara,un. And what are you doing here,un?"

"Sempai, it's me, Tobi. And you're welcome!"

"Tobi,un?" The blonde thought for a moment, two fingers on his chin. "Ohh, Tobi,un!" He snapped and hugged the teen for seconds.

"What are you doing here,un?" He asked.

"Tobi wants to discover new places. Can you tour me around, sempai?"

"Of course,un! It's the least I can do to pay you back,un."

They both smiled at each other. "Tobi wants to know where Deidara-sempai lives, can I?"

Deidara grabbed Tobi's hand and dragged him. "That mean Yes, right?"


	4. Chapter 3

The school bell rang loudly, enough for students to hear it. Naruto closed the book and kept it in his bag. The blonde sat quietly on his seat while watching the other students to settle on their own seats.

The teacher, Iruka, finally spoke after the students settled themselves, "Goodmorning, class. I have a special announcement to make." He coughed and spoke again, "In behalf of Kakashi-san, since some of you are his students in Science for this day's last period of your schedule, he told me to tell you your new partners for this afternoon's activity." A pause. "The first partners are Neji and Temari. Second, Sakura and Kiba. Third, Lee and Hinata. Fourth, Shikamaru and Gaara. And last, Sasuke and Naruto. Any questions or violent reactions?"

Naruto immediately stood up and pointed a finger on the raven haired boy. "Why do I have to be with a bastard like him?!" He yelled loudly. "Hn." Was all Sasuke said. There were death glares thrown on Naruto. "Naruto, sit down. If you have any problems with the partnering, approach your subject teacher in charge." Iruka tried to calm him down.

The blonde sat down slowly as a hand raised upon the air. "Yes, Ino?" The said girl stood up and started to shout, "Why can't I be partnered with anyone?! And why did that idiot-" She pointed at Naruto, "-have to be partnered with Sasuke-kun?! I want to be his partner, since I deserve to be with him."

Another girl stood up, this time a pink haired girl, "Shut up, Ino-pig! I should be Sasuke-kun's partner! Since blondes are just idiots. Right Sasuke-kun?" More and More girls stood up one by one, arguing about who's going to be the young Uchiha's partner.

"Girls…Girls…Girls, sit down and be quiet." Iruka was just calm for some reasons. The girl students sat down on their seats while glaring at each other, including Naruto.

"Any more questions or violent reactions from _**the boys**_?" Silence wrapped the room. "So, if no more questions are to be made, let's start the class." Iruka turned to blackboard and started to write.

Naruto grabbed his book and hid it between the pages of the book.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

On the Next Day,

Sasori went to the forest once again, although he cursed himself to never go back there, something or someone urged him to go back. "Ahem." The blonde turned to him and bowed down. "I'm sorry, dann- your majesty,un. I just need fruits for our bakery,un."

"Danna? Where did that come from?" The prince grinned.

"I said your majesty,un." Deidara debated.

"Just go and find fruits anywhere but not here."

"What if I don't want to,un?" The blonde teasingly asked.

"Are you disobeying me?!" Sasori kind of raised his voice.

"No, I was just asking,un." Deidara gulped. "Do you own this forest,un?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.

Silence.

"N-no. But there's a reason why forbid you to come here and steal fruits just like that."

The blonde smirked. "What's the reason,un?"

The prince sat down on the grass and leaned upon the beautiful sky. Deidara sat beside him, a few meters away and also looked at the sky. "What are you looking at,un?" Sasori glared at the blonde and after that, his gaze got back up in the sky.

"It all started with the first lady that I fell in love with, we met each other here. It was 2 years ago. Nobody knows about this forest, except for the two of us."

"What happened,un?"

"Our love fell apart…" The red head turned to see Deidara's reaction.

"Maybe because of your attitude,un." He giggled and started to hide from tree to tree.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Deidara was hiding behind this mango tree. He just can't refrain himself from giggling. The blue eyed villager took a very quick glance at where he left the prince. He questioned himself, 'Where is he?'

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped his waist. Due to his surprise, he jumped off and pushed the red head away from him. Sasori fell on the ground. The blonde knelt on the ground; it was as if he was pulled down. "Are you alright,un?"

The prince grabbed Deidara's sleeve to get his body up. "I hate you, brat." He muttered.

Deidara shoved away his hands from him. "I hate you, too,un. If only you weren't a prince I would have blown you up into pieces,un!"

Sasori knew it was impossible, how could a mere blonde blow him up? 'How idiotic.' He thought so. A smirk formed in the prince's lips. "How?"

The blonde reached for his pocket and threw something at the red headed prince. "What are y-suppose-to-be-?"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**

Black and thick smoke covered the forest; Sasori was coughing because of this, and covered his mouth. After the smoke was gone at last, "You idiot! You almost-!" He turned in his sides and didn't saw a sign of the blonde. "Deidara?!"

Sasori turned to his back and saw Deidara's hair in the small lake near the tree he calls, '_forbidden_.' He immediately dived into the water and saved the blonde.

When they were on land, very wet. The red head let Deidara lay on the grass, he need CPR immediately. He panicked. "What am I suppose to do!?" The blonde really needs CPR, but Sasori just couldn't do it! The blonde didn't talked to him and didn't eat for a when they first kissed, as what his resources told him. But, he has to do it or Deidara will die. He wouldn't want him to die for some unknown reasons.

Sasori was panicking, before he knew it, he was already giving air to the blonde. The prince did the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation with something pulling him to do it. He didn't know what it was, but he knew to himself that he has to do it.

After a few seconds, the blonde arose, holding his head. "The hell,un?!" Deidara screamed loudly. Sasori stood up from kneeling, "You're blaming me again!?"

"Why'd you do that,un?!" He fought back.

"What else do you want me to do, you almost died, brat!"

"Couldn't you at least think of any other way,un?!"

"That's the least possible to save your life, idiot! In fact, I shouldn't have done that." A total lie, he even did it without even thinking.

The blonde turned silent and spoke afterwards, "I-I'm sorry, danna." He whispered. "And thank you for s-saving me life,un."

The red head turned his back from him, "What can I do to repay you, un? I don't have that enough money to pay you,un."

"You don't have to, brat."

"But, danna-"

"At least come here everyday! That would be enough." A small tint of pink appeared on Sasori's face, he didn't know why, but he has to hide it. "I will, danna,un!!!" Deidara hugged the prince's waist. "Let go of me, brat!"

Deidara removed his arms from him. "Danna, do you have time,un?"

The other shook his head, "But, I think it's going to be quarter to three soon."

Baby blue eyes were wide opened, "Damn! I'm going to be late,un! Sorry, danna. I have to go now,un." He tried to stand up but his body was numb that he fell back again. Sasori turned his attention to Deidara, which is having a hard time standing up. "Let me help you, brat."

"No,un. I can do this. I don't want too much of your help, I'm ashamed,un." He looked down on the grass. "You are a big idiot. How are you supposed to go home with your condition?"

"I'll crawl,un."

"Aren't you suppose to be more ashamed to go home crawling?" He chuckled, that really made him laugh so hard. Deidara was such an idiot.

The blonde didn't reply because of embarrassment. The red headed prince carried Deidara into his arms. Deidara's eyes were staring at those brown hazel orbs, while his cheeks were burning hot.

Sasori put down the blonde to his horse, he called Hiruko.

"Ohh, what a cute horse! What's his name,un?" The red head got on Hiruko. "His name is Hiruko. Hold on tight or you might fall."

"Hi Hiruko! My name's Deidaraaa-" Hiruko started running. "Ahhh!!"

"Hold on tight, brat!" The blonde nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist. "I-I told you that I have my name,un." Deidara was blushing until then.


	5. Chapter 4

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Naruto lifted his head a little to see the time, there's still many minutes left before the next class. He felt someone tapping on his desk and turned to the person in front of him. "Naruto!" The pink haired girl, Sakura whispered loudly. "What is it you need, Sakura-chan?"

"Can I talk to you before you go to your next class? I'll walk you there!" She smiled. That was the first time Sakura talked to him without calling him an idiot or something. Naruto just blushed and nodded.

'This is the only time she talked to me dearly. Maybe she'll tell me something important like…having a date tonight or or or maybe she'll confess!!! I can't wait!!!' The blonde screamed in his mind. He bowed down his and read the book again.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

At the Iwa Residence,

Sasori knocked at the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door shot open. There was Deidara's mother, eyes widened. She bowed down and said, "Good afternoon, your majesty."

She let Sasori carry Deidara inside their house. "Hi, Mom!" The blonde teen smiled at his shocked mother. The prince dropped the blonde slowly on the couch. "Thanks, danna." He didn't reply and went out of the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Iwa." Sasori, himself, bowed down in front of the woman. "No. Your majesty, Thank you."

The red head just smiled and waved to Deidara as he got on to his horse. The blonde lady slowly closed the door and immediately turned to her son.

"What the hell happened!?" She yelled.

"Last week, I didn't eat right,un? It was because Prince Sasori kissed me. It was my first kiss,un! And I didn't know that he was a prince when we kissed." He touched his lips, blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was sulking at that time,un. Then this day, we fought about something stupid and I ended up blowing him and myself with my art,un. We were both wet but not really wet, just a little,un. Because I drowned myself into the lake and he has to do the CPR on me. My body was dead, that's why he volunteered to bring me home,un." He explained clearly.

"What a disgrace! Aren't you ashamed, that a **PRINCE** have brought you home?!" The woman almost felt herself losing her voice.

"He forced me,un. There's nothing I could do about it."

Footsteps were heard from the staircase, "Mrs. Iwa, Is everything alright?" An orange masked teen came down. "Oh. Hi, Tobi,un! Why are you here,un?"

Tobi sat on the arm chair beside the couch, "What happened to you, sempai?"

"I blew myself. Yes, I know that it's silly,un." He laughed on his own.

"Haha."

"So, what brings you here,un?" The blonde teen asked.

"Tobi thought- but sempai is-"

"Oh. Right. We should be on our tour, right,un? Can we do it tomorrow,un?"

The masked teen nodded. "I understand. I have to go now, I've been here for hours." He stood up.

"I'm sorry,un."

"It's okay, sempai. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Deidara nodded his head. "Un!"

"Bye, Mrs. Iwa!" He waved goodbye and shut the door after he left.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"And that's all for our lesson today. Goodbye, class! See you tomorrow." Iruka said as the students got up from their seats and go outside the room.

Naruto was dragged by Sakura outside. They walked to a place where in students frequently go. "Naruto, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, anything just for you, Sakura-chan." The blonde smiled.

"I want you to convince Iruka-sensei for us to switch partners for this afternoon's activity."

Naruto lost his smile and spoke, "What? Why? You know I couldn'-" Sakura pouted. "I'll give you a kiss if you do it."

The blonde was hesitating but finally said, "I'll do it."

The pink haired girl grinned and hugged Naruto. "Thank you very much!" After that she left Naruto standing in the hallway, blushing.

The blonde shook his head to switch from imagination world to reality. 'What am I going to do?! The girl of my dreams wants me to help her…!'

He growled at himself. "I'm so stupid."

Naruto decided to go to the rooftop and just relax.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto lay on the floor under the breeze of the air. It was a cloudy day; it wasn't sunny like it usually was yesterday. He grabbed the book he just found this morning and read it; he wasn't even sure why he was suddenly reading a romantic book. He wasn't even a girl, only girls read romantic novels. But, Oh well…

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

On the next day,

"Mom, I going to get more fruits,un!" Deidara shouted as he was about to leave the house.

"Wait!" His mother cried out. The blonde looked back. "You haven't eaten your breakfast yet! Here, take this." The blonde woman gave her son a basket full of bread and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Moom!" Deidara muttered.

"Take care, dear!"

He whined and left the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're late, brat." Sasori said in a bored tone, focusing on his work. "I'm sorry, sasori-danna." Sasori laughed suddenly. "I'm just following you around; you're actually a minute in advance." Deidara smiled and hugged the red head. "Really, danna?"

"Yes. And get off of me now. Get back to work. I have to do something." Deidara released the prince. "Yes, danna." The blonde went over to one of the apple trees. He picked an apple. "Danna, what exactly are you doing,un?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing that matters you, brat." Sasori said in his old sulky tone. "Stop calling me that,un. You know that I have a name, and It's Deidara,un." He replied as he picked more fruits.

"Then stop being a brat and do your work!"

"I am doing my work,un. It's just that you're not looking,un."

"Whatever, brat."

"Hmmph."

Sasori continued doing his work, as well as Deidara.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before the sunset came,

"I have to go,un." Deidara stood up on the grass.

"See you tomorrow,un!" He tried to steal Sasori's attention but he couldn't. The red headed prince was just so hard to communicate with.

"Hn."

"…" Deidara turned away and went straight home. Sasori was just so cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a week, the same pattern has been repeating itself. Deidara comes over to the forest to pick up fruits but the red head just wouldn't talk to him or even glance at the blonde once. He was just too busy doing his work, which the blonde didn't know why.

'Danna had been busy for a week now… I wonder.' Deidara walked over to the prince. He tapped his shoulder, just a light tap. "Stop it, brat!" Sasori threw the blonde's hand away.

It was like something pierced Deidara's heart, it was just painful. He decided to just walk over to the _forbidden_ tree. The blonde stretched his hand way up high and tried to reach the farthest fruit.

Sasori saw Deidara struggling and lifted him with all his might. 'I never thought Deidara would be this heavy.' He thought. The prince didn't notice the blonde's face red. The blonde tried to reach for it but Sasori's arms gave up already. When, he finally held it, the red head couldn't lift Deidara anymore.

Because of this, they both fell on the grass. The blonde fell on Sasori's chest. Their faces were about an inch apart. Both of them leaned to each others faces, until their lips met. The simple kiss turned into a deep kiss.

When they pulled away, they stared at each other's eyes. The blond realized what he just done. "I-I'm sorry, danna." He was flushed red, as red as blood. Deidara stood up and picked up the fruit he just got. After that, he turned his back from Sasori. The red head got up as well, and stood at the back of the blonde. He held Deidara's hand, not letting him go. "Deidara…Do you love me?" His baby blue eyes were wide open with the unexpected question. "I-i-" Before he could even finish a pair of lips were once again on his own.

When Sasori finished the kiss, and stared at those beautiful baby blue eyes. "If you love me, then, why do you keep on turning your back on me?"

"Be-because we have different status in life,un. You're a prince, and I'm just a mere villager,un. It won't work out,un." The red headed prince hugged the blonde tightly. "As long as nobody knows, we're okay. Let's just don't think about that yet."

The place went silent. "Just promise me that you'll fight for me,un."

"I promise." Sasori kissed Deidara on his forehead making him blush.

"Danna, I have to g-go home,un. I'm sorry." The blonde grabbed the basket. "See you, tomorrow, danna!" Deidara waved goodbye. "Take care!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Deidara got home, he opened the door. "Hi, mom! I got different kinds of fruits here,un!" He said euphorically. "What are you so happy about?" The blonde woman asked. Deidara sat down on the couch and lay there, curling his blonde locks with his finger. "Nothing,un."

"I know you, Dei. Just tell mommy, what are you so happy about?" The woman sat beside her son. "I found my one true love,un!" Deidara said in a girlish manner.

"Who? Tobi?"

"No,un… We are best friends,un. You know that,un."

"Our neighbor?"

"Which neighbor? We have lots,un."

"Deidara Iwa, I want to know now!" Her voice was not mad at all, she's just raising her voice for emphasis. The blonde teen arose from laying and whispered to his mother, "The prince,un."

"**WHAT?!**"

"I know,un. But we love each other,un."

"Are you crazy?! He's the prince! And above the rest, why did it have to be him?! What if one day he should marry a princess from another kingdom? What will you do? Do you understand what I mean?!"

"He said he loves me,un. And I also love him. Do you think a cold person like him will joke around saying 'I love you' to a guy,un?"

The blonde woman fell silent. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm afraid that you might get hurt."

"It's okay, Mom. I won't…" He assured her.

"It's not that I don't want to support you both but, What if he really is to marry a random princess?"

Deidara looked down on the floor, with unknown replies to answer. "I know that he'll fight for our love,un. I trust him."

"Okay. Just tell me if something happens."

"Un."

Deidara's mother stood up. "Now, I want you to help me bake cakes with the fruits you've got. I don't want your happy energy go to waste." She chuckled.

"Of course,un! But can I at least have one fruit,un?"

"Just one."

"Thank you,un!" Deidara opened the basket and chose the fruit from the _forbidden_ tree. He thought that it was very special. The blonde took a bite from it, "Mmm…It's sweet as ever,un!" He declared to himself.

"Deidara!" His mother called out.

"Coming, mom!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sasori got home at the very enormous palace, he was riding his horse, namely, Hiruko. He immediately tossed his head armor to his servants. The prince headed straight to his room and sat on his bed. When someone ghostly came inside his room.

"I haven't seen you very happy like that before." The red head immediately turned to the door and saw his old grandmother.

"Don't you know how to knock?!"

"I've knocked, didn't you hear?"

"Yes. I didn't. Now please get out of my room." He glared at her.

"Tell me, what are you so happy about?"

~knock, knock~

The door snapped open, "My lady, the king's letter has arrived."

"Excuse me, scorpling." Chiyo exited the room.

"Sir, I was just curious. What are you so happy about?" Sasori faced his very trusted maid, Ryuka.

"I met Deidara, a blonde, who has almost half his face covered with smooth blonde hair."

"Oh. I already met him. What's with him?" Ryuka looked up at the ceiling and something popped into her head. "Don't tell me-"

"Yes. You're right."

"Will you tell the king about this?"

"I don't know… I don't know." His voice slowly faded away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before Sasori went to sleep, there was a knock on his door. He opened it, "What do you want, grandma? I was about to sleep!" He complained. "I just want to tell you that your father is coming back after a month."

"Right, whatever." He slammed the door in front of him.

"Goodnight, Scorpling." And the old woman went to her room.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"I knew you were here." Naruto nearly jumped because of surprise. "G-gaara. What are you doing here? You almost made me scream."

The red head chuckled. "I just want to check up on you."

"Oh. Okay. But why did you boycott your class? It's my first time to see you cutting classes."

"I already told you, I came up here to check on you." Gaara sat beside the blonde.

"You don't have to cut your class for me. Anyway, are you done checking up on me? 'Cause you know…You shouldn't be cutting your classes."

"Same goes for you."

"Okay. I lose." Naruto sighed in defeat and hide the book on his bag.

"What were you doing here, Naruto?" The blonde looked at Gaara.

"I was relaxing. I just got angry at Iruka-sensei a little."

"Don't be. He's your guardian."

"But, we were this close to be being partners. And yet, I got that bastard in the end!" The blonde gnarled. He crossed his arms.

~KRRRIIIINNNGGGGG~

The school bell rang, reminding the students that it was already their lunch break.

"It's our lunch break, aren't you going to eat, Gaara?"

"No. I'll just watch over you."

There was tint of pink shade on Naruto's face.

"Okay, fine. I'm going to get ramen."

The red head handed Naruto an instant ramen. He stared at it for some seconds, "You bought this for me? Thank you very much, Gaara!" He hugged his friend and pulled away afterwards. "Here." The red head also gave him chopsticks.

Naruto opened the lid, it was already cooked. The ramen was still hot. Gaara must've gone to the cafeteria to just make a ramen for the blonde. "Thank you, Gaara." Naruto started eating his ramen.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After he finished eating, a raven haired Uchiha came rushing into the roof. "Dobe!"

Naruto was so startled that he almost spilled the ramen's remaining soup. "What?!"

Gaara stood up from where he was sitting, "I'm going to leave you both here to talk. Bye, Naruto!" The red head waved goodbye and passed by Sasuke. "Wait!!! Gaara!!!" The blonde called out but Gaara didn't even hesitate to look back at his friend.

'That Gaara! Leaving me behind with the bastard!' Naruto screamed in his mind. "Dobe!" The Uchiha repeated. "What?! What do you need from me?!"

"Why did you decide to exchange partners with Sakura?!" Sasuke came in front of Naruto quickly, staring at his blue eyes. "So what if I did change partners with Sakura-chan?! Aren't you even happy that the most beautiful girl in the whole campus is going to be your partner?!" Naruto yelled; his eyes full of rage. He didn't understand why he was mad at Sasuke, but he was.

The raven haired teen silenced. "I was asking you! Don't answer me with questions, Usuratonkachi!" He grabbed the blonde's collar, lifting him up from the ground.

"I like Sakura-chan so much. But too bad she already likes a bastard!"

~SLAP~

Sasuke had slapped Naruto on his cheek, it was beat red. Naruto touched it with his hand. The Uchiha's coal black eyes were wide open with horror. "I wanna see her happy always. Even though I know that she doesn't like me back, she still offered me a kiss just to exchange partners with her." The blonde was staring at the floor, bangs covering his eyes.

"Are you that stupid?!"

"Any boy would do it also! Sakura-chan is a wonderful girl. Every boy will do all he can just to get her attention. And you just couldn't understand what I feel!!!" Naruto grabbed his bag and left the raven haired Uchiha dazed on the rooftop by himself.


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto was running in the halls, 'Damn that bastard! He shouldn't have come there!!!' The blonde thought angrily. He mentally slapped and kicked himself. He stopped at his locker, he ended up punching it hard with his fists. "Why am I so mad at him?!" The blonde growled.

"Hi, Naruto!" Someone with an angelic voice spoke behind him.

The blonde turned around and saw Sakura. His grumpy face quickly transformed into a smiling face. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Our plan was successful! It was all because of you!" The pink haired girl said merrily. "Yeah." Naruto blushed.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment and kissed him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke just got down from the rooftop and happened to see two figures near Naruto's locker. His eyes widened. But, someone tapped his shoulder. The Uchiha turned to his right and saw Kiba.

"Are you happy to see your girl taken away?" Kiba smirked.

The raven haired student shoved away his classmate's hand to answer him with a simple, "Hn."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Sakura's lips parted from the blonde's, she looked at Naruto's expression. He was pink. Just simply pink. "S-sakur-" The pink haired girl hushed Naruto with a finger. "No one must know this, okay? It's just a secret between us." She grinned.

All the blonde could do was nod.

"Bye, Naruto. And thanks!" Sakura waved goodbye.

"G'bye, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto touched his lips and had been fully happy with himself. He turned around to see his open locker. 'The book! When did it get there?' The blonde grabbed the book and went searching for a room that is quiet and no one goes in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto got inside this room, he checked if there are any signs pertaining if that room is a 'Laboratory' or the 'Gymnasium' but there isn't anything. When he got inside, there was nothing inside, but mirrors. The blonde sat down by the side and read the book.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next day,

"You're late, brat." Sasori muttered.

"I. Know. That. I'm. Late. Un. I'm. Sorry. Danna." Deidara panted every after word.

"You know that I hate waiting. What took you so long?"

"I-" The blonde fell on the grass, still inhaling and exhaling. "I. Over did. This. Un." The blue eyed blonde handed the prince a box. "What is this trash?" Deidara lay on the grass because of weariness. He collapsed there. "Deidara!" Sasori carried the blonde near the lake and let him lay on the grass. The prince put water from the lake to his mouth and placed his lips on Deidara, giving him water.

The blonde's eyes slightly open. "Thanks, danna."

"What have you been doing and you're tired?" Deidara pointed at the box. The red head stood up and peeked inside the box.

Inside, there was a cake. In which an 'I love you, Danna' is written with red icing as the cake topping. "You've been late just for this?!"

"No. I just want to bake you a cake,un. I made it myself. If you don't want it, I'll take it back,un." Deidara stood up and went to where Sasori standing.

The red head saw the blonde's expression. 'He made a cake for me, that brat overworked himself just for this?'

"No. I'll take it. It's mine."

"Do you want to eat it now? I brought spoons, forks, and bread knives,un." The prince just nodded. Deidara pulled out a small paper bag from his pocket and gave it to Sasori. The hazel eyed prince gave Deidara a fork. "Thanks, danna!"

"Hmmph, let's just eat." The blonde saw that his danna was very happy about what he did. He smiled. "Hai!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as they finished eating, Deidara picked up the used utensils and went to the lake to wash them. Sasori put the left cake back on the box. He noticed that the last piece of the cake had the 'danna' red icing on it. The prince grinned. "Danna, I'm done,un!" Deidara ran over to the red head.

The red head stared at Deidara. "What, danna? Why are you staring at me like that,un?" The blonde was confused. "You still have icing on your face, brat. Let me handle it for you…" Deidara just nodded.

Sasori licked the blonde's cheeks, down to his pinkish lips then, down his neck. "! Da-danna! S-top,uu-n." The blue eyed blonde pushed the prince a little hard. "N-not yet,un."

"Just enjoy it, dei-chan." The red head smirked and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I have to go,un." Deidara pulled away and arranged all the things in his basket. When he suddenly felt Sasori's arms in his waist again. "Where are you going, deidei?" The red head whispered at Deidara's ear, making him shiver because of his warm, hot breath.

"Home,un. I really have to go,un." Sasori released the blonde and pulled him for a chaste kiss. "Take care, okay?" Deidara nodded and left.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Naruto was blushing with what he just read. 'I can't believe I'm reading something like this!!!' he screamed in his mind. 'I better read the rest of it!'


	8. Chapter 7

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

On the next day,

Deidara was wandering around the forest, and he stopped by the '_forbidden_' tree. He noticed something carved on the tree. "Danna, come here for a while,un." Sasori glared at him. "What is it that you want, brat?" He said in a grouchy tone. The red head stood up from the grass and went up to Deidara.

"What is it, brat?" The blonde pointed at the tree.

"What?! What are you exactly pointing?!"

"Danna, there is two number 5s carved in the tree,un. It seems that some people had already been here,un." Deidara kept staring at the carved numbers.

'No. No one has been here. Just me, you and _her_.' The prince thought deplorably.

"Let's go, brat." Sasori turned his back from the tree.

The blonde suddenly tapped his shoulder. "Danna, look! Look!"

"What is it, NOW?!" The red head growled loudly. Deidara just followed his lover, looking down. "Never mind,un." He whispered.

On the spur of moment, Sasori realized that he had hurt the blonde. He just let the blonde go on with his work. Deidara packed all his things together in the basket; he made sure everything was all arranged.

The red haired prince looked at the blonde's direction. In the tree, Deidara carved the letter 'S' and the letter 'D' with a heart for its outline. Within a second, something struck him, making him hug the blonde. "Thank you, Dei." He whispered at Deidara's ear.

"You know that I love you,un."

"I love you, too, Dei." Sasori tightened his hug. "I'll take you somewhere special, Dei. Come with me." The blonde promptly turned to the prince. "Really,un?" He nodded as his response. The red head helped Deidara stand up from where he was sitting.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"I always trust you, danna. You know that,un." Sasori showed his beautiful smile for Deidara, knowing that the blonde would blush.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are we there yet,un?" Deidara complained. They've been walking for a while and still they hadn't reached their destination. Sasori pushed away a large branch and as predicted, "We're here."

The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing; a beautiful blue sea below him, pure white sand covered the ground. He gasped in surprise.

Sasori sat by a large rock, Deidara sat next to him. The blonde's eyes were still wide open. The prince hugged his blonde, "Do you like it?"

Deidara cuddled into Sasori's arms, tears falling down his baby blue eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I-it's just that I'm so happy,un-n." he sobbed happily. The red head made Deidara sit on his lap and hugged him affectionately. "Just be happy that you're with me. So, don't cry." Sasori wiped the blonde's tears of joy. "Y-yeah,un."

The hazel eyed prince leaned over and caught Deidara's lips in a deep kiss.

When they pulled away, "Dei…I love you…" He whispered. His eyes gazed upon his blue orbs. "I-I love you, too, Danna."

They both smiled at each other, watching the sunset with their lips locked.


	9. Chapter 8

Sasori journeyed back to the forest. Of course, he always comes first before the blonde. But when he got there, Deidara was already there. He seemed to be picking up fruits swiftly. "Deidara…?"

"Oh. Hi, Danna. How are you,un?" The blonde just kept on doing his business.

"I-I'm fine. Why are you here so early?" The prince was bewildered by this sudden case. "Mom woke me up early. Because, as she said, I have to help her out in baking cakes. She told me to go home before lunch,un. I really am sorry,un."

"Why?" Sasori helped the blonde on picking up some fruits. "I think someone was inviting our bakery to cater at a party,un."

"I'll help you…" The red head carried Deidara to help him reach some fruits, which made blonde blush madly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here, Danna. Drink this,un." Deidara gave the prince a glass of some liquid. "What is this?" Sasori said as his brow frowned. "It's tea,un. My mom always gives me tea. She said that it can help me recover from whatever pain I feel with my body,un. Like back aches, stomach aches, and other aches,un!" The red head drank the tea, and wiped his lips after drinking like a well-mannered rich person. After all, he is the prince.

"Thank you, Dei." Sasori brushed off Deidara's blonde locks away and kissed him softly. The blonde happily returned the kiss. "-have to go,un. I love you,un. Bye!" He stood up and grabbed his basket. "I love you, too!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Deidara got home,

"Hi, mom! Let's get to work,un!" He yelled.

"Come here in the kitchen!" A voice came from the kitchen or in where they bake their cakes.

The blonde teen ran over to the kitchen…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later, they have finished baking cakes. All they need to do now is put icing and some decorations.

~knock, knock~

"They're here! Hurry up and clean yourself! And the kitchen as well!" Deidara's mother ordered him. She cleaned herself up and inhaled air intemperately. She opened the door, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Iwa!" The blonde woman heavily breathed out, "Oh. It's you, Tobi. Hurry up inside and help us, please?" She dragged Tobi to the kitchen.

"Hi, sempai!" He waved at his friend.

A few minutes later,

~knock, knock~

All the three of them are prepared; Tobi and the blonde woman stood by the side of the entrance. When Deidara's mother opened the door, there were guards in the same uniform and a red haired man came in front of her. "Who owns the bakery here?" He asked.

"I own this bakery, sir." The woman bowed in front of him.

She led them to the living room. She bowed down to the crowned man. "Your majesty, Welcome!"

The king sat on the couch. "Give me samples of your cakes." He ordered mightily.

Tobi immediately went over to the kitchen, after a minute he was back with a sliced cake with him. The masked teen bowed down in front of him and settled down the plate and the needed eating utensils on the table.

The red headed king started by slicing the cake. Slowly, he ate the cake and swallowed it.

His eyes widened with surprise. "What did you use here?" He asked, for he was astonished.

Deidara's mother grinned and was very proud that the king liked their cake. "Your Highness, it's only flour, eggs, butter, cream, sugar, vanilla and other basic ingredients used for cakes."

"Are you quite sure of what you just answered me? This cake tastes good! I've never tasted one like this before! Even though I've traveled far from this country, nothing ever tasted like this!"

"Yes, your majesty. I'm telling the truth."

"Do you still have other cakes with you?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Wait for a moment." The woman went to the kitchen to fetch the cake Deidara made. "Deidara, are you done decorating your cake? The king wants to test it." She said.

"The king?! He's already here,un?" His mother nodded. The blonde teen gave his mother a slice. He cleaned himself as his mother went back at the living room.

Deidara's mother placed the cake Deidara made on the table and stood beside the masked teen.

The red haired king started to taste the cake, this time he wasn't that much surprised anymore. He already knew that the people baking in the bakery were talented. "Hmmm… It was delicious! I made up my mind; you can cater your cakes at the party."

The blonde woman screamed in her mind but controlled herself. "Where's your son? I heard you have a son." The king asked.

A blonde teen came out of the kitchen and went in front of the crowned man. 'This is Danna's father?' He thought.

"You look like your mother. What's your name?"

"Deidara Iwa,un."

The king smiled and declared, "I'm inviting you three to come to the party." Deidara bowed in front of him, "Thank you, Your Majesty." When the blonde was standing back again, the king handed him the invitation. Deidara gracefully accepted the invitation and gave it to his mother.

"It will be two weeks from now."

"Thank you very much, your highness!" The blonde woman smiled. The red haired king stood up and said, "Until we meet again… And thank you for the dessert." He went outside after that. His guards followed him and closed the door.

After they left, the three of them rejoiced because of the mix of delirious and happiness. 'Maybe I can surprise Danna later.' Deidara thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later at the palace,

Sasori was about to go to his room, When someone called his name, "Sasori!" He turned around and saw his father. "Where have you been?" The prince bowed down before his father. "I went over to the town. I just want to make sure the villagers are fine, father." He hugged his father.

"Why'd you went back early? I thought you'd be back two weeks from now?" Sasori asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing at the palace on your own."

"Ohh…"

"Yes. And I have settled a party…Your party."

"What party?"

"You'll see. And I have already arranged some things."

"Okay…" He answered but at the back of his mind he thought of what shall he do now.

"I also need you to help me arrange some other things."

"Yes, father." He faked a smile. 'How am I suppose to visit Deidara?!'

"Let's go. Let's tell the citizens that I already came back!"

"Yes, father."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

'They've got big problems now…Hmmm…' Naruto thought as he continues to read the book…


	10. Chapter 9

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

On the next day,

"Where is he,un?" Deidara had been in the forest for the whole day but still Sasori didn't show up. He stood up, 'It's getting quite late…' He thought sadly. It's getting quite late already, he has to go home. 'Maybe he's busy because his father just came back.'

He went over to the '_forbidden_' tree. Deidara grabbed a fruit and stared at it curiously. It seems to be yellowish and he just noticed it right now. As he knows it, the fruit was red but it sometimes looks like orange. 'Maybe it's because of the season…' He thought.

He bit the fruit. At first it was sweet but suddenly…

"What the hell,un?!" The blonde threw the fruit at the ground. He wiped his lips and washed his mouth with the water in the lake. 'That's so weird. Just why did the fruit taste _bitter_?' Deidara imagined. Can a fruit even taste bitter? That's crazy! Maybe he's just hallucinating.

Deidara decided to disregard what he just happened and went home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'He must be waiting for me. I hate to make people wait!' Sasori thought angrily. "Sir, majesty!" The prince tilted his head to the right direction and saw his maid.

"What are you thinking, your highness?" she whispered.

He replied, worriedly, "…Deidara might be waiting for me."

"Ryuka, do your work!" Yuura ordered the maid. Yuura is also one of the Akasuna's trusted servants.

"Yes, sir." The maid bowed down before the red head and went to the opposite direction. "I'll talk with you later, Sir." She whispered before heading to her work.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After one and a half week,

"It's late and he still haven't visited me yet,un." He looked down and picked up his basket, when someone grabbed his wrist. Deidara quickly turned around and saw the red head that he had been waiting for.

"Danna! I missed you so much,un!" The blonde cried as hugged the prince.

"I missed you, too, Dei. I'm really sorry for being gone for almost two weeks now. My father went home earlier than I thought." He explained.

"It's okay,un. I know that you've been doing your best to impress your father,un."

The red haired prince smiled with the gentlest smile he had ever made with his lips.

"Here, it's an invitation to my party." Sasori handed the blonde a similar invitation to which the king gave Deidara's family.

~clap, clap, clap~

"Well…Well…Well…" A beautiful girl stepped in front after hiding behind a tree. She has long wavy blonde locks and she has a lovely skin, compared to Deidara. The girl went over to Sasori's side and hugged his arms. "Are you inviting your blonde friend to our engagement party?" She purred.

Deidara's baby blue eyes widened. 'Did she just say engagement party?!'

"Ohh, yes,un." Deidara blurted out of nowhere. 'Fuck! Why did I say that?!' He faked a smile.

'What is he saying?! Engagement?!' The red haired prince screamed in his mind.

"It's getting late now,un. I have to go,un." Deidara looked down and grabbed his basket.

"Okay…See you at the party!" The princess never forgot to say that.

"Deidar-" Sasori was about to call him but, she pressed her lips on Sasori's, the prince kept resisting but all he saw was Deidara running away from them with tears falling down his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara opened the door to their house quickly and bumped with his mother, which made them both fall on the ground. He quickly stood up and ran upstairs. The woman followed his son immediately and sat beside him on the floor, in which he wept and wept.

"What happened?" The blonde woman asked worriedly.

"He-he's going to be e-engaged,un. Y-you're right."

His mother promptly said, "Shh! Stand up and pack your things. Go back to Oakwood with Tobi, he's going back there. That's the least possible way I could think of." The blonde teen wiped his tears. "Thanks, Mom!" He stood up and ran over to his room, his mother following behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~knock, knock~

Deidara's mother checked who was knocking; she slightly peeked at the window and saw the masked teen. "It's Tobi. Get ready." She ordered.

The woman opened the door. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Iwa!" She closed the door after Tobi got in.

"Sempai!!!" Tobi embraced his friend, making them both fall on the ground. "T-tobi…I-I'm coming with you." The blonde said, breathlessly.

The masked teen stood up. "You're coming with me, sempai?" Deidara nodded.

"Time is ticking. You should go now." Tobi helped the blonde stand up.

"Thanks,un. Let's go!"

Tobi and Deidara carried their own bags and other things with them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Tobi and Deidara were walking, it suddenly started raining,

"Oh. Just great,un!" The blonde shouted at the sky.

The masked covered the blonde with some clothing. "Thank you again,un. But do you mind coming with me somewhere,un?" Surely, Sasori isn't there.

"It's okay." Tobi replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The blonde woman looked through the window, it was then raining. 'I wish they're in a safe place now…' Deidara's mother thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tobi hasn't been in this place before…" The masked teen whispered.

"Yes, you haven't,un. Just stay here please." Deidara left Tobi by a cave. His friend just nodded.

The blonde went over to the '_forbidden_' tree, he touched what he carved before. He grabbed a knife and turned the letter 'D' to another letter 'S'. He closed his eyes. 'I hope you're happy now…' He thought sadly. But still, the letter 'D' was visible, it doesn't look like replaced at all.

Raindrops fell on his skin, making it seem like he's crying.

He went back to where he left Tobi. "Tobi, let's go,un!" The masked teen nodded and followed his sempai.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~knock, knock~

The blonde woman opened the door. Her eyes widened because of sudden appearance of the prince in front of her. She grabbed a towel and gave it to Sasori and led him to the couch. "Where's D-Deidara?" His voice shivered.

"He's not here. He left. His clothes weren't in his closet anymore."

Deidara's mother gave the prince a cup of hot chocolate. "Wh-where is he th-then?"

"I don't know. Here, drink this." The red head stood up and walked out of the door. "I'll find him for you."

'Goodluck…Goodluck…' Was all the blonde woman can think about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ryuka, get me new clothes and tell Yuura to prepare Hiruko, or you can do that yourself." Sasori ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness." Ryuka bowed and did what she's told to do.

After minutes,

The prince finished taking his bath, and put his clothes on. He headed straight to the gate, then he ride on Hiruko.

"Sasori!" The blonde princess called out.

"Where are you going?"

"Nothing. Just away from you." Hiruko started running.

"Wait!!!" The princess screamed but it was too late, Sasori was just unstoppable.


	11. Chapter 10

As Deidara arrived at his previous house,

"Home Sweet Home,un!" He greeted himself, after that, his knees fell down on the ground and in there, he cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~knock, knock~

"Hi, sempai! Come in!" Tobi closed the door after the blonde went it. Deidara sat on the couch.

"Sempai, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Zetsu-san." The masked teen sat beside a plant-like teen.

"Eek! Th-that,un!?" Deidara pointed a finger at the plant-like teen that his best friend kept on hugging.

"Nice to **EAT **you."

In a flash, the blonde ran upstairs quickly.

"You scared him. **But it's true! He looks tasty!** Control yourself."

"Zetsu-san, be nice to him." Tobi went upstairs to see a very scared blonde, curled up like a ball.

"Semp-"

"Ahh!" He screamed.

"Sorry, sempai. Let's go, I'll help you sell bread. Don't mind Zetsu-san."

Deidara nodded and stood up, he ran downstairs swiftly then outside.

When Tobi went downstairs, "Sempai…?" He called out but no one replied. "Where is sempai?" He asked his boyfriend.

Zetsu pointed at the door. "Let's go, follow me!" The masked teen grabbed Zetsu's hand and ran outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I knew we'd find you here!" Tobi came surprisingly inside his friend's house.

"Ahh! Don't you know how to knock,un?!"

"Sorry, sempai. We just wanted to help sell your bread. Zetsu-san won't hurt you, he already promised me."

"Really,un?"

"Yes." Tobi extended his hand; Deidara gave Tobi two baskets of bread. "Please tell him to never eat them,un." He glared at the schizophrenic man. The masked teen gave his boyfriend a basket.

"Don't eat them please."

"Okay. **Just one.**"

"No,un! But if you'll buy-" Zetsu gave Deidara some coins. "Okay,un. You can have one." The blonde went outside and they followed him. "I'll go there. You two can go that way,un." He pointed the directions.

"Hai! Zetsu-san, let's go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fresh Bread! Fresh Bread,un!" Deidara shouted. "Ohhh… You're back, Deidara-san!" Some children waved at him. "Can we buy some?" Deidara smiled at them. "Of course,un. How many?" They gave him some few coins enough for 6 of them.

The blonde gave them a plastic full of breads. The children looked inside the plastic and gave Deidara confused looks. "We only paid for six pieces. Please take the other six back, Deidara-san."

The blonde once again smiled at them. "Because you greeted me with such beautiful smiles, you get each one for free- it's my treat,un-Something similar to that." The children jumped for joy. "Thanks, Deidara-san!"

They waved goodbye to the blonde. And Deidara waved back at them.

After that, he felt someone tap his back. He turned around and saw an old man. "You want bread,un?" He asked. The old man gave him cents. "Oh. You don't have enough money,un?" The man nodded. But still, Deidara gave him bread.

"Thank you very much!"

Deidara smiled at him. "You're welcome,un!"

The old man ran to his fellows and told them what happened. Deidara saw them and gave bread to each one of them.

When Deidara was walking to sell more bread, he felt someone grab his hand. 'Maybe someone wants to buy bread!' The blonde thought and turned. It was a guy wearing a red hood. "Do you want bread,un?" He asked.

The person removed the hood with his hand and the person was revealed to be Sasori. Deidara gasped. "Let go of me,un!" Deidara tried to get out of Sasori's grip but the red head was just too powerful. "D-deidara…I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you."

The blonde looked at him before he screamed, "Help! Help! Someone's harassing me,un!"

Everyone looked at them. "Let go of him, Sasori." The red head recognized the voice right away and turned to his back. There stood in front of him, his father. He released Deidara's hand.

The blonde bowed. "Thank you, your highness,un." Deidara immediately run away.

Sasori bowed in front of his father. "I'm sorry."

"If you want a person to go to your party, don't force them." The king said. Sasori stood straight and answered his father. "But- I am not-" He couldn't possibly explain what happened. Because he knew his father wouldn't understand. "Sasori, I saw everything. Come on, Come with me. You should apologize to Deidara." The red haired teen's eyes were wide open upon hearing the blonde's name from his father. "You know him?!"

"Yes. And we have to prepare for your party right away." The king said. "Come on; sit with me in the carriage. You have to apologize to him." He added. Sasori just replied through a nod.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Knock, Knock~

Deidara opened the door as soon as he heard someone knock at the door. "Deidara, I need to talk to you…" Sasori's hand were quickly holding grip of the blonde's shoulders; and closed the door as soon as he got inside the house. "Get out,un!" He yelled.

The king overheard Deidara from outside and looked through the window. Sasori noticed his father leaning through the window. "I want you to come to my party." He said, not looking at the blonde. Deidara's blue eyes were filled with darkness-wrath. "How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU,UN?!" He shouted.

The door went shot open and the king's personal guards went in. They quickly grabbed Sasori's arms and dragged him outside. "Deidara, wait! I didn't me-" before he could even finish it, they covered his mouth and continued to drag him outside to the carriage.

The king went inside Deidara's house. "I'm sorry if my son acted like a vicious dog. WE won't disturb you anymore." The king apologized.

"Thank you, your highness,un." The king smiled and closed the door.

Deidara started to burst with tears. His whole body broke down and his knees fell hard on the floor. 'I-I I can't take this anymore!!!'


	12. Chapter 11

*Wedding Day*

'Do you really want this to happen, Deidara?' Sasori thought while he was sitting there, being arranged.

About half an hour later,

Deidara peeked behind posts. "Wow! Maybe the wedding ceremony is going to be held here,un." He whispered to himself. "But where's danna,un?" He looked to his right and saw his mother. The blonde moved from post to post and heard that the prince was missing.

'Where could he be?' He thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minutes passed,

Sasori was by the woods, walking and searching at the same time for the blonde. Until he found the i_tree/i_ and saw the exact blonde he was looking for the whole time. "Deidara!" He ran and quickly hugged the blonde who was sitting underneath the tree.

"Thank goodness I found you!" The red haired prince stood up and helped the blonde to stand up as well.

He caressed the blonde's face with his hand. "I love you so much, Deidara… So much…" He noticed the blonde wasn't responding; and that his head was always down. Deidara suddenly pushed Sasori.

"I- I don't love you!!!"

The prince got surprised but he hugged the blonde to comfort him. "You shouldn't miss your wedding,un. I know that it's a very special occasion for you,un." The blonde teen muttered.

"If I ever wanted to be married, I would like to be committed to you. That is why I came looking for you. I really love you, Deidara."

The blonde turned away. "I said I don't love you,un! Don't force yourself to love a villager like m-" Before he could even finish, Sasori kissed him.

Deidara immediately pulled away and slapped the prince in his cheek. "What if I told you that all I ever wanted was your MONEY and FORTUNE?!" He shouted.

"I wouldn't believe you…"

The blonde looked up to see the red head's expression.

"If you really want my money and fortune, you wouldn't be like that."

"I'm like this because of you! You think you're so clever and all! I never thought a prince like you fell in love with someone with the likes of me!" The words the blonde said made Sasori freeze for a moment.

And exactly after saying those words, the blonde slowly fell to the prince.

Sasori's hazel eyes widened when he saw all the red liquid splattered all over the blonde and the place. How didn't he see that?! Why didn't he notice that earlier?!

There was a kitchen knife found by the tree and trails of blood everywhere. He can't possibly miss it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The red haired prince hurriedly carried the blonde and went to the palace.

"It's the prince!" The guards cried. They quickly opened the gate to let Sasori in.

Sasori let the blonde lay on his bed and called for a doctor.

"He stabbed himself. Please check if any vital organs were hit." He ordered the doctor.

"I'll go check him right away, your honor." Sasori just nodded and went outside the room.

In there, he stood by the wall and hit his head hard to it.

"Sasori! This is too much! I thought you're going to marry that Princess! Ryuka told me that you love her that's why I came looking for her!" The red haired teen stopped and looked at his father. "I don't love her anymore. Ryuka must've told you that long long ago." Sasori admitted.

"I thought you loved her!"

"Well, I don't! I love somebody else…"

They got interrupted by the doctor who happened to just finish checking the blonde. "Sir, He's fine. The cuts weren't deep." The red heads turned to the doctor.

"Who are you talking about?" The king asked.

Before answering, the doctor bowed. "The prince's blonde friend, your highness."

The king looked at his son with a confused look and went inside the room. Sasori followed his father behind.

"Why is…Deidara…in here…?"

The red haired prince sat to the corner of the bed and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"What do you think are you doing?! Don't you know that Deidara's a villager and more importantly a boy?! Are you blind?!" The king shouted.

"I'm not blind, father. I love Deidara. I love him the way he is."

"Sasori Akasuna, I never raised you to be like this!"

"You were never there when I was growing up! All you did was travel and find ways to get richer!"

"I've always been there for you! I even looked for the Princess you love!"

"I said I don't love her!"

Because of their high voices, they didn't notice that the blonde woke up. "Un?"

Sasori turned to the blonde. "Dei… you finally woke up!"

"Where am I?" Deidara looked at his surrounding and realized that he was in the kingdom. "Y-your highness…! I'm sorry to bother y-"

"Get out..." The king said in soft voice at first. Then at the second, he yelled. "GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM!!!"

"Wh-what,un? I-I'm sorry, your highness!"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM! BOTH OF YOU!"

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other: the blonde looked confused and the red head looked at him worriedly.

"GET OUT!!! NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES EVER AGAIN!"

The red haired prince carried the blonde with his arms and ran outside the room. He never said another word to his father and just left. Along their way, the princess happened to be looking for the prince.

"Sasori! What-?!"

"Get out my way!" The girl's eyes widened and stepped away.

Sasori immediately ran to the exit.

"Danna…" Deidara cried while in the arms of his lover.

"Dei…Don't cry. We're going to be free at last…" The red head assured.

"But your father,un…"

"Don't worry about him. All that matters now is our escape."

"Okay,un."

"Hold on tight to me." Sasori carried the blonde more securely.

Deidara just replied with a nod.

"Deidara!" Somebody with a familiar voice called them. Sasori turned around and saw the blonde's mother.

"Mrs. Iwa…" Sasori looked down at the blonde.

"Where are you two going?" She yelled.

"We're escaping,un!" Deidara replied.

"Where?"

"We don't know,un."

The blonde woman came to their way and whispered to the prince something and left. "Goodbye, Dei! I hope you both would be happy! And also, Prince Sasori, please take care of my son!" After that, she's gone.

"What did she tell you,un? And what is she talking about?"

"She told me that we should go to Oakwood to grab some things we need and find a safe place to live in. 'Cause as she said, my father is going to hunt us soon. And I promised her that I'll take care of you…"

"Okay,un… Uhmmm… I think I can walk on my own now,un."

"I can't let you down, Dei. I owe you a lot of apology. Please forgive me."

"I do forgive you,un. And I also love you,un. Never mind what I said earlier I was just about to let myself die at that time."

"Why would you kill yourself? I love you. You can't die."

"'Cause I thought you still love that bitch and you want to marry her."

"I already told you that-"

"I know,un. I just told you that fortune thing because I thought I was going to die for real."

"Don't do that next time, please. We might end up like Romeo and Juliet."

"Of course,un."

Sasori leaned in the blonde's face and planted a chaste kiss on Deidara's lips. "I love you, Deidara, You annoying and idiotic brat."

"I love you, too, Danna, You selfish and grumpy bastard."


	13. Chapter 12

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

'That's just simply wonderful ending!' Naruto thought to himself. But then he found that there are more pages in the book. The blonde flipped to the next page and noticed immediately that the following pages are handwritten.

'I can't understand what this is!' Naruto screamed in his thoughts.

"How am I supposed to understand this, dammit!"

He looked at himself in a mirror for a minute and an idea came to him. "That's it! The library!" Naruto swiftly opened the door and looked for the library. 'Library… Library… Library… Aha!'

He grinned as he went inside the library. "Good afternoon, Ma'am." Naruto greeted the librarian. The woman just gave him a small smile and said, "What can I do for you?"

"I can't understand this; do you know where can I find a translation for this?" Naruto held the book for the librarian to see.

"Oh, dear. I can't understand the writing."

"What I am going to do then?"

"There are books there for translations," She pointed the shelves at the back, "And you can use the computer there if you want."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am." He last greeted the woman.

Naruto proceeded to one of the computers. He sat down at the chair and opened the computer. The blonde immediately saw there the line 'Translations: English, Latin, Greek, Spanish, French, Etc…' He clicked the application. His eyes widened. 'I never thought I could do this by just a minute…!' He thought.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I can do this!"

And after minutes of translating, he finally got the text translated to English.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Danna took me to Oakwood. We rode a carriage to get there. Actually, we just found the carriage randomly. He was a gentleman. He drove the carriage without looking back at the path we have passed. But I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to go back at the kingdom because since the day we met, he would always go there at the forest. He even told me to go there everyday. Danna must've been lonely there at the kingdom._

_When we got there at Oakwood, Danna carried me inside and let me lay on our old couch. He asked me where to find such things and I told him where to find them. I told him that I'll help him in packing, but he just told me to rest. I insisted but I lost._

_I stood up from the couch and he noticed me right away. He told me to lay back but I kissed him. And I told him that I'll make something to eat. Well, since he got dazed with my kiss, he agreed._

_Just when I finished cooking, he also finished packing. He told me that we'll just eat on the way. I asked him where would we go and he answered me, "You'll see." And I just followed him. We didn't use the carriage anymore but he took some few parts from it. Like the wood._

_It already turned night and we still haven't reached our destination. I told him that I'm already tired and I feel like I'm going to faint. And he told me that we're already at the place. I stopped and looked around. The place seemed familiar to me. Until he smiled at me and said, "We are the first two people who've stepped into this place. I've been here since I was young. I would always go here to memorize the way to get here._

_And I answered him, "You mean…"_

"_Yeah." Danna's voice was so soothing as always._

_I continued to follow him and I found a small house. He went inside and put the things down. I never realized before that he carried a lot of baggage._

"_I built this for storage but then I decided to make it a small house." He said._

_The place was so dusty; and Danna apologized for it. But then I said, "I don't mind at all,un." After that, he smiled. Then there he went, arranging things. I just stood there by the door; I just watched him. Until he finally declared that he's finish._

_I was so surprised! The things were arranged to their places and I never even saw how Danna did it 'cause I was so busy staring at him._

_He carried me once again in his arms. And of course, I blushed. I mean, who wouldn't?! If the person you love carries you with all his strength no matter how heavy you are, isn't that sweet!? Love conquers all. It even makes you forget a lot of things; like what's happening with the world as of that moment. And it sometimes makes you forget your own name! (That happened to me a lot.)_

_Danna settled me to a bed. It wasn't as big and luxurious as his bed in the kingdom, but it's a simple bed fit for two people. It's not that I'm searching for a luxurious bed, but I'm just concerned about Danna; maybe he won't be comfortable at a simple bed and house. But I was wrong, he whispered right to my ear that he'll be okay- we'll be okay. I tried to smile at him, a force smile. But he kissed me right away. And he told me the same line and that we'll be successful at our relationship._

_I kissed him quickly after he said that. But he swiftly took control of everything._

_That night was our first night. It was amazing. Danna was so skilled. He was so close to perfect but there's no such thing as perfection. Everyone makes mistakes, he or she can fail or succeed, and he or she can have problems. I love Danna the way he is- his messy ruby hair, his brown hazel eyes, and those beautiful lips, his EVERYTHING! Everything about him is wonderful._


	14. Chapter 13

_I woke up right away on the following day because of an irritating sound that kept bugging me. I looked outside the window and saw Danna full of sweat (and imagine- he's TOPLESS!). He was hammering something outside- which, I don't want to know. He didn't seem to notice me but I didn't care much. (I don't want to bother him)_

_I grabbed my clothes and wore them. When I went out of the room, there's something that caught my eye right away. In the small table, my breakfast lay there. I was really surprised. I even planned to cook breakfast for him last night! But he brainwashed me with his kisses (Damn it!)._

_I sat down on the wooden chair next to the table. The silverwares and a glass of juice was next to the dish that he prepared just for me. With the spoon, I tasted it. My eyes widened… It's because IT TASTES SO DAMN GOOD! I thought I was in heaven back then. But I mentally slapped myself; I can't be in heaven without Danna with me._

_After eating, I washed the dishes. I did my very best to have a good purpose in living with Danna. I love him and I know that he loves me too. I finished the dishes immediately; it was just a piece of cake for me._

_I looked out of the window, Danna was sitting in the grass; he was sweating a lot. I admired at him before I called his name. He looked at me as soon as he heard my voice. He smiled his gentlest smile at me again._

_"Did you eat your breakfast?" He asked and I said yes._

_Danna told me to come over to him. I quickly went outside to see him._

_"Hi, Danna!" I kissed him in his lips passionately._

_"Dei…" He growled. I asked him why he growled and he said that he was supposed to be on top. I gave him a confused look and in a flash, I was at the bottom of him._

_"D-danna…" I whimpered._

_"Shh…" He hushed me then he kissed me. Danna really did top me. He even pushed his tongue inside my mouth! I didn't know what to do, that's why I just gave in and let him take over my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his were on my waist. His tongue was really fast (if you're going to ask me). I tried to play with his tongue but he still won. Seriously, I'm not good at this. His tongue never missed a spot on my mouth… I really love how he made me run out of breath…This is far better than the breakfast…_

_I pulled away from him; I immediately saw Danna's lips form into a smirk._

_"W-what?" I asked him as he got closer and closer to my face._

_"Oh no you don't!" I cried and ran as fast as I could to get away from him. I knew what he was planning… He was planning to rape me! No, wait… It's not rape if I like it, right? Well, whatever._

_I don't know the reason why I'm writing this. But I think our love was so vigorously unbreakable and unconditional. I don't want to be apart from him anymore. I wish we could stay like this forever._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~next~page~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Everyday was like a never ending fairytale for me. As long as I see Danna beside me everyday, I'm always feeling excited. Every morning, I receive good mornings and a kiss and every night, I receive more kisses and goodnights from him._

_When I woke up this morning, Danna gave me my good morning kiss. I hugged him ad stood up from our bed enthusiastically. He asked me where I am going; I answered him sweetly, "To make breakfast,un." He smiled and let me do what I have to do._

_I opened drawers and some cabinets but I didn't see anything else to cook. I called out Danna and I didn't realize that he was already at my back. I ask him where to find food and he answered in a sleepy voice, "I forgot about that… Let's go fish outside…"_

_"No! I don't want some fish,un. I want to cook something special for you!"_

_"Fine. But where are we going to get food?"_

_"We have a lot there at Oakwood. Mom goes there every Tuesdays and Saturdays. And today is Saturday,un."_

_"How sure are you that we're safe to go out there? Surely my father is on rampage right now."_

_"I'm not saying that I'm sure that you're father isn't wandering around, looking for you. But what I'm saying is that, I want to make you something special… and to make something special for you, I need ingredients which we don't have now."_

_"Alright. Alright. I know! You don't have to explain that to me, brat!"_

_"Don't call me brat, Danna!"_

_"Tsk. If you want ingredients get them on your own!"_

_"I wonder if I can get some from your father,un?" I smirked._

_"What?!" He quickly turned to me._

_"I said, I'm going to ask for ingredients from your fa-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because he quickly grabbed my hand tightly. Which made me say, "Oww…"_

_"Listen, Deidara, don't joke around like that anymore. You know that I'll never let you be harmed!"_

_"Geez… Whatever, Danna. All I ever wanted was some ingredients."_

_"We're going to get those ingredients. Now start bathing!"_

_"Okay,un."_

_Wow. I've never seen Danna this angry before. It's really breathtaking to know that Danna really does care for me. I took a bath quickly and I found Danna standing in front of me, waiting. I told him that I was sorry but he only kissed me in my forehead._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_When we arrived at Oakwood, nobody seemed to notice us because of our hoods. Danna held my hand tightly as we walk to our old house. _

_When we arrived there, He looked around before he knocked three times. A few seconds passed before the door creaked open._

_My mother was standing in front of us. She didn't even recognize us because of our hoods! Until, Danna pushed her inside. She thought she was violated that's why she reacted through slapping him but I tried my best to protect Danna by getting between them. Sasori-Danna removed his hood; that's why I also removed mine._

_My mother gasped when she us. We just smiled at her. She said too much (most of them were questions…) like: "How are you?!", "Where do you live now?", "Do you still have food supply?", "Why are you here?! The king and his troops would always go here to look for you!" and "I missed you, Dei!"_

_I didn't get the chance to answer her questions because Danna interrupted me._

_"We're fine. We're living somewhere no one's been to. We came here because we ran out of food supply. My father visits usually at what day of the week?"_

_"Oh. I think he'll come today…"_

_"WHAT?!" Danna and I said in unison._

_"Yes… So, you better get your food supplies here quickly."_

_"Un."_

_I went with Danna to the kitchen and helped him pack some food. My mother also came to help us._

_Until we heard knocks from the door. The three of us exchanged glances before finally Mom stood up and flipped the carpet on the floor. There was a small door. My eyes widened in shock._

_"Mom, Since wh-?!" Mother opened the door and pushed me in and Danna came next._

_The door closed after Danna and packs of food were inside. Danna hugged me and shut my mouth with his hand. We heard footsteps right above us._

_"Are you sure that Prince Sasori or your son isn't visiting here?" A man spoke as mother opened the door._

_"Yes."_

_"Can we check inside?" Another man spoke._

_"Yes, you can."_

_There were a lot of footsteps that we heard above us. After a few thuds and crashes, the person we haven't heard for so long finally spoke, "I see my son isn't here **yet**."_

_"What do you mean, Your Highness?" My mother asked with such innocence._

_"I know that they'll both come here and visit you."_

_"That will never happen, Your Highness. I promise that if I ever see any of them, I'll report them to you right away. I felt betrayed when my son chose Prince Sasori over our bakery."_

_After that, I never heard anything else but fading footsteps. And Danna released me. After a minute… My mother waited a minute before opening the small door above us, we all know why… Danna carried me back up._

_"Hi, Mom. What just happened?" I asked… I love pretending to be uncaring at all._

_"Oh, dear. Didn't you hear us when you were down there?"_

_"Brat, stop doing to that to your mother. I know you."_

_"Fine." I growled._

_"Anyway, we have to get out of here fast… By the way, thank you Mrs. Iwa for helping us. We might visit here again for you know what."_

_"Both of you are always welcome to come here. And please take care of Dei. Be sure that both of you are safe, okay?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We're fine, Mom. You don't have to worry about such stupid things,un." I love interrupting her. It's so fun to tease her._

_"Deidara Iwa, you're as annoying as ever!" My mother smiled and led us out of the house. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before we even went out (which made me growl and whine). She just laughed at me and said goodbye._

_Danna carried all of the packs of food and ingredients with him. I told him that I'll help but he refused. I was kind of annoyed that he won't let me. But he told me such great and soothing words. I pouted but I still lost to him because he says that he loves me so much that he doesn't want to tire me._

_When we got home, Danna brought down the packs of foods at the table. He was exhausted; I can really tell so he threw himself at the couch. I bet he was hungry. So, I immediately started cooking._

_When I was about to finish cooking, I felt his arms hug my waist; he pulled me closer to him. I blushed madly back then. I told him to let go of me because I'm cooking but he nibbled my ear and whispered, "What are you cooking, Dei?"_

_I pulled away from his hug and told him to just sit there to wait for me to finish cooking. I saw him frown at first but he did as I told him to._

_We ate dinner together that night. He never forgot to give me goodnight kisses and a "Goodnight, Dei. I love you." I smiled and returned his kisses and of course his goodnights and I love you."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~few~next~pages*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I once asked Danna if he would rather have me or a woman who have large breasts. He laughed at me so hard that made me lock myself inside our room for the whole day. He kept banging and banging in the door. Which ended up to pieces because he forced his way in._

_He hugged me but I struggled to keep away from him. But he was stronger than I can I ever be. So, he kissed me. At first, I didn't respond to him and slapped him._

_Danna pinned me down the floor and shouted, "Of course, I'll choose you, Dei. Why would you ask such a stupid question when you already know the answer?!"_

_I sobbed; tears fell from my eyes. He wiped them away with his hand – the hand that I love so much. He kissed me in my forehead, in my nose, in my ears, my lips, my neck, my body – for short, he kissed the whole me and brushed away my sorrow. He cleansed my soul, my mind and heart with his loving kisses._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~few~next~pages*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_It indeed was once a peaceful night tonight and I've been trying to hide this book from Danna. I don't want him finding out that I've been writing our memories down. For sure – I'm pretty sure that he'll burn this to crisps. But, he caught me. HE IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME NOW!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~after~few~blank~pages*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_After months now, this is the first I'll be writing again at this book. Before this entry, Danna stole the book from me. This is what happened…_

**_Danna, please don't read it! Or burn it to crisps,un!" I cried._**

**_"Of course I'm not going to read it or burn it to crisps." He said with an upset face plastered on his beautiful face._**

**_"Then what are you going to do with it?!"_**

**_"I want your attention to focus on me! Not on this stupid book!" He shouted._**

**_A smirk formed in my lips. "I see. So you're jealous of a book,un?"_**

**_"OF COURSE NOT!" He turned away._**

**_"Then what?"_**

**_"DO YOU WANT ME TO READ IT?! OR BURN IT TO CRISPS?!"_**

**_"No! Of course not,un! Please don't read it or burn it crisps,un!"_**

**_"Then, please excuse me." And after that he left the room._**

_I never saw my book after that…_

_Anyway, moving on… Danna and I still live in the same house. But we worked hard to expand the house because it's way too small for us. A lot of events passed and I forgot some. And too tired tonight to write them all down._

_I am also excited next week… Because it'll be our first anniversary! I hope things would go smoothly…_


End file.
